


Liam's Secret Love

by CheyMalik



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyMalik/pseuds/CheyMalik





	1. ~Perrie’s POV~

"Jade," I knocked lightly on Jade's bedroom door. "Jade." I knocked even harder. "Jade!" I shouted getting annoyed. 

"That's it Jade," I laughed and then took a couple of steps backwards. I began running and then jumped into Jade’s door. I looked up from the floor to see a shocked Leigh-Anne and a confused Jade climbing out of bed. "Geez, Perrie, for a small girl, you’re quite strong," Leigh-Anne said as she helped me up. 

“Jade," I started as I turned to Jade, "Please get dressed, Zayn will be here any minute." 

"On it Sir Edwards!" She saluted. "How many times have I told you I'm not a Sir?" I rolled my eyes and then skipped away to my room. 

After the X-Factor all of us Little Mix girls had moved in together. We now lived in London, a couple of streets away from Zayn actually! I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I quickly pulled it out and read the text that I had received.

We just left, babe. Liam had to bring Danielle, sorry -Zayn xx

I quickly text back, confused. 

Liam’s coming? -Perrie xx

He didn't reply so I took it as a yes. I quickly shuffled over to the mirror and touched up my makeup before running downstairs where I saw Jesy watching Jeremy Kyle. I rolled my eyes when I saw the tub of ice cream in her hands. 

"Leigh! Jade! Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!" I shouted up the stairs.

"They?" Leigh-Anne asked as she popped down the stairs. 

"I think Liam's coming with him," I whispered, but obviously not quietly enough because Jade came popping down the stairs 'swell. 

"Liam?" She smiled brightly. I nodded, before adding, "With Danielle." "Grrr..." Jade growled before running up the stairs again. 

"Jesy! Please stop watching Jeremy Kyle! It's giving me a headache!" I whined while passing through the living room picking up pieces of rubbish from where we all had a movie night last night.

"No! I'm watching it," She whined not even taking her eyes of the screen. "Fair enough," I shrugged and she gave me a very confused look. That's when I began to talk again, "But give me the ice cream."

Her face fell and she began eating the ice cream extra fast. I pounced onto the sofa and stole the ice cream, which was now melting. 

"Give it Jesy!" I yelled as I tugged it towards me. "No!" She squirmed and pulled it towards herself. "Then no Jeremy Kyle!" I shouted. Jesy gasped and let go of the ice cream which flung backwards and drowned me with melted ice cream. I screamed. "I'm sorry Perrie!" Jesy laughed. "I hate you sometimes Jesy." I growled. 

That was when the doorbell rang. I sighed knowing I had to open the door like this.  
I trudged along the hallway and opened the front door covered in sticky melted ice cream. But not only was Zayn, Liam and Danielle standing there, so was Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Harry Styles and Eleanor Calder. 

I watched them as they all burst out laughing. I most have looked like a right candy bar with my newly dyed pink hair.


	2. ~Liam’s POV~

I didn’t want to be here with Danielle, I didn’t love her. I wanted to be with Jade, I wanted to let the world know who I really loved but I couldn’t. Danielle didn’t love me ether, but we had to stay in our ‘relationship.’ Her management and mine both want us together for publicity. It’s not fair and I’m completely miserable. Why should I have to pretend who I love and who I don’t?

Jade doesn’t know how I feel about her because management told me if I tell her then they’ll fire me, I cant get fired, I mean if I'm out of the band then all of the lads are out too. I feel so miserable and I’m never happy anymore, the lads don’t know what’s up with me, I don’t have the nerve to tell them. Only two girls know and both of them are fans. I had to tell someone and I trusted them. 

Both girls are 15, they live in different countries, one lives in America with her father and brother. Her parents are divorced; she grew up with her gram. I worry about her, she constantly telling me everything bad going on at home and then turns around and says she’s fine, I know she’s not. I mean when you tell someone you’re having a hard time breathing then turn around and say you’re fine… come on. 

Yesterday I got a message while I was offline and she said how she finally had enough and was going to the doctors, I felt relieved and when I logged on I saw she was on, apparently she has a sinus infection and her doctor gave her antibiotics. 

Well anyway, she knows about what’s going on, she knows I like Jade and that I don’t love Danielle anymore, she also knows some of the other stuff going on with the lads that I’m not going to get into right now. Danielle is standing next to me holding my hand, there use to be that spark but now there’s nothing, there hasn’t been anything for the past year. 

I’ve gotten to the point where I just don’t want to be famous anymore, I want to be normal, I don’t want to worry about what everyone thinks or who they want me to date. I want my privacy, I want everything I gave up when I became famous. 

Danielle and I walked in behind everyone else and I could see Perrie and Jesy in the living room, Jesy holding back a laugh as Perrie glared at her. 

“Perrie what happened?” I asked with a light chuckle as I watched chocolate ice cream drip off her forehead onto her nose. “Jeremy-Kyle, ice cream, her.” Perrie said pointing to Jesy as Jesy turned her attention back to the telly. I just shook my head with a light laugh. “So where’s Jade?” I asked curiously hoping I didn’t sound to hopeful. I heard someone clear their voice and I turned around to see…


	3. ~Jades POV~

I coughed after Liam asked where I was. He turned around and his smile grew massive. I had to hold my mouth tightly closed to stop myself from smiling madly. "Hi Liam," I said trying to not sound to happy. 

"Hey," He whispered like a little girl who had just been told her crush didn't like her back. That's exactly how I feel in fact. I admit I have a little crush in Liam, but nothing is ever going to happen between us. I mean, he has Danielle. But then again, I can always see Danielle and Liam giving each other daggers like they hate each other. I don't get why they are still together. 

"Liam, Babe, I think we should leave," Danielle said in her annoying high-pitched tone. She had the word 'Jealous' written all over her face, and she was practically rubbing it in my face that Liam is hers. 

"We...we've only just got here though," Liam stuttered before giving Danielle the puppy dog eyes. God, he is so cute...

"Yeah, well I'm thirsty," Danielle rolled her eyes, "Let's go to starbucks." "No," Liam shook his head. I sighed and then slowly crept over to Jesy and Leigh-Anne. We all knew an argument was starting between the two that people used to call 'The Perfect Couple'   
Perrie and Zayn had vanished from the room and we're probably not going to be seen for the rest of the day, one the other hand, the One Direction boys where squished on the sofa. 

"You Okay?" Jesy whispered into my ear. "Fine," I whispered back, "Why wouldn't I be?" Jesy rolled her eyes before raising her voice a little, so she was no longer whispering, "Isn't it obvious?" "What's obvious?" I hissed. She rolled her eyes again, "You know what I'm talking about, Jade," "No, I don't know what your talking about, Jesy!" I whisper-shouted. 

"Are you two alright?" Harry, I think, asked us, obviously hearing parts of our little argument. "Just fine," I put a fake smile on my face before grabbing Jesy's wrist and pulling her into the kitchen. But once I reached the kitchen, I pulled back out again as Zayn was licking the ice-cream off Perrie’s nose while lying on the counter. I paced up the stairs, Jesy on tow, and into my room which was now missing the door, thanks to Perrie. "What's obvious?" I said as I pushed Jesy onto my bed. I stood towering over her, flicking her head when she didn't reply. 

"Your jealous," She rolled her eyes, for the third time, "Of Liam and Danielle,"   
I scoffed, "Hell Nah," "You sure?" She raised an eyebrow as I shook my head. "Sure Sure?" She leaned her head closer to mine and tilted it to the side, like a confused dog does. "I'm sure!" I crossed my arms and then stormed out of the room and back downstairs into the living room, where I took a seat on the puffy. As mean as it may seem, I quite enjoyed listening to Danielle and Liam arguing. It was obvious they were going to break up soon, and then, I might even have a chance with Liam.

"I'm leaving!" Danielle shrieked as she stormed out the living room. Liam stood there, smirk on his face, as the other boys stared at him. Liam, usually probably would have chased after her, but something fishy is going on with them, and I'm going to find out.


	4. ~Danielle’s POV~

The plan actually worked… everyone can see we don’t love each other now, hopefully if we can have all our friends and family know that we don’t love each other then we can actually break up and just pretend to be dating in front of the world. Liam and I had made a plan before we left my house, we made a plan that we would get into a fight over something petty and as time went on we would have the fights get worse and worse and more frequent. 

Tonight was fight one… three days time it will be fight two, then two days after that, then a few hours apart. That’s if everything goes accordingly and management doesn’t catch on to our plan. 

 

I walked down the street when I received a text from Liam 

Nice job tonight, talk to you at home – Liam xoxo

we might not be dating but we still are friends, we support each other and we know we’re not meant to be more then friends. I quickly texted back,

Duh ;) – Danielle xoxo

I walked back to his place in the brisk cold night not wearing much more then a small summer jacket, ripped jeans and a tank top. It was so much warmer when we went over to see Jade, Perrie and the other girls but now it was about one am and it was about 9 degrees out. I quickly threw open Liam’s front door and walked into the living room instantly turning on the fire place. I went into the kitchen and made myself a nice hot cup of tea and went back into the living room grabbing a blanket off the couch. I sat down in front of the fireplace wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and drinking me tea. Around 2 am I fell asleep. Liam was still not home and hadn’t called saying when he would be.


	5. -Liam's POV-

I wiggled around in the wooden chair Jade had tied me to. She was forcing me to tell her what was happening with me and Danielle. She took my phone too. 

After Danielle had stormed out, everybody was speechless; I had to hold back my smirk as Harry gave me a talk about 'How to treat a girl'. A few hours later, Louis, Harry and Niall had left, Zayn wanted to stay for longer, so I told him I would stay too.  
Once Perrie and Zayn had gone upstairs, to do god knows what, Leigh-Anne, Jesy and Jade had tied me to the chair. It was all Jade’s idea, was what Jesy screamed before running out of the room, Leigh-Anne following her. 

"It appears you have a new text..." Jade smirked as she stared at my phone. I wiggled more in the chair, wobbling it side to side, "It's from Danielle...” 

I was happy that I managed to send Danielle a Good Job text before Jade took my phone, I deleted the text straight after though, I hope she hasn't mentioned anything about our plan in the text. 

"Wshsjfjkbc?" I asked through the scarf that had been tied around my mouth. Yes, Jade had gone to the extreme. 

"What does it say?" She raised and eyebrow before wiping her finger across my phone screen a few times, "It says, 'Duh' with a lot of hugs and kisses," 

"Hhdgdk!" I muffled, I meant to say 'I wonder what that means!' Sarcastically.  
"I wonder what that means.." Jade mumbled before scrolling through the phone again,  
"The funny thing is there are no texts from before it..."

"Sjdjfjfjbgf!" I wiggled a lot in the chair making it fall over so I landed with a thump on the ground. It hurt, a lot. The scarf slowly slipped of my face and onto the floor, allowing me to talk.

"HELP!" I screamed. Jade’s eyes widened as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house. Jade quickly dashed into the pantry, leaving me on the floor. She still had my phone. 

"Liam?" Zayn's voice chuckled from the door, I couldn't see him as I was stuck facing the fridge. We where in the kitchen. 

"Yes, Zayn. It's not funny. Help me up!" I shouted at the Bradford boy who I couldn't see. I heard his footsteps before two hands began un-tying the rope from around my wrists.  
"What happened?" He asked as he pulled me up. His hair was all mangled, it was obvious him and Perrie had been doing something. 

"More importantly, what happened to you?" I questioned.  
"I asked you first." Zayn crossed his arms. 

"Well," I chuckled, "You see, a certain Jade Thirwall tied me to a chair,"

"Why?" 

"Because she wants to know what's going on with me and Danielle," I shrugged, "-But, nothing is happening between us." 

"Ya sure?" Zayn suddenly became serious. 

"We've just been having a few arguments lately, that's all." 

"That's all?" 

"That's all." I confirmed. 

"That's not all of it!" Jade jumped out of the pantry, scaring the living day lights out of Zayn in the process, "According to Danielle, Whom I was just Texting, There is some sort of plan, a plan to prove management wrong!"


	6. ~Danielle's POV~

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me, I still had had half a cup left when I fell asleep and the blanket was now thrown over me covering from my feet to my shoulders instead of just my shoulders and arms. Niall was leaning over me smiling at me with his electric blue eyes. 

“Morning” I said and he smiles back as he snuggled into my side. “Morning” he replied smiling happily to see me awake. “How’d you sleep?” he continued. I looked at him slightly confused because he’s never been this interested in me before, matter of fact he has never snuggled into my side before ether….

“Well and you?” I asked slightly confused and he nodded. “Same.” He said looking up into my brown eyes. I tried to slowly back away from him confused more then ever when I felt his soft lips brush against mine. As soon as his lips touched mine they were gone and he was up and walking out of the room.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized what just happened, Niall James Horan, the little Irish gentleman that everyone loves and that everyone thinks is so innocent just kissed me… I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts but all I could think about were the tingles that I got from when Niall kissed me, how my stomach turned with butterflies and how much I want him to kiss me again…

I stand up confused and walk into the kitchen lightly touching my lips and sit down at the counter as I hear someone walk in. I look up and see Liam walk in holding his arm to his chest. He looked tired and conflicted like something huge happened after I left… did someone find out… does Niall know? Is that why he kissed me? And the most important question of all: Was I falling for Niall? These questions and so many more ran through my mind, none of them held answers until Liam spoke up…


End file.
